extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Morea
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Duchy|tag = MOE|capital = Moréas (145)|culture = Greek (Hellenic)|development = Start: 9}} is a Orthodox Greek feudal monarchy located in the Central Greece area, Balkans region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; cores appearing during 'The Hundred Years War' era. Gaining its cores in 1349, the monarchy emerges from Orthodox on May 29, 1453 bordering Orthodox countries ( northwest) and the waters of the Ionian Sea and Sea of Crete (Eastern Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) south. will be annexed by Sunni in 1460 never appearing on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Greece * Requirment(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Yanya (144), Moreas (145), Atene (146), Nasso (164), and Achaia (1773) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 1 Base Tax in capital ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Epirus, Central Greece, and Macedonia ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain ability to embrace Greek Ideas and Traditions Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Primary Culture is Greek ** Is: , , , or ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Kostantiniyye (151) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek/Pontic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Greek as the Primary Culture *** Has Pontic as the Primary Culture ** Religion is Orthodox ** Own province(s): Kostantiniyye (151), Edirne (149), Yanya (144), Tirhala (147), Uskub (148), Atene (146), Moreas (145), Achaia (1773), Kocaeli (316), Bursa (317), Smyrna (318), Kozani (1853) and Biga (2369) ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation * Effect(s): ** Kostantiniyye (151) is the Capital *** Gain core ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Aydin, Ankara, Germiyan, Karaman, Çukurova, Rum, Karadeniz and Dulkadir ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Edirne (149), Salonica (147), Macedonia (148), Athens (146), Morea (145), Achea (1773), Crete (163), Naxos (164), Rhodes (320), Trebizon (330), Kaffa (285), Corfu (142), Albania (143), Janina (144), Nis (1765), Bulgaria (150), Burgas (1764), Silistria (159), Kozani (1853), Chios (2125), Theodoro (2608), Plovdiv (2604) and Ayntab (4420) ** Two random owned provinces: *** Requirements: **** Primary Culture is Greek *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Replace the Mosque Hagia Sophia with original Hagia Sophia ** Change Government Rank to Empire ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Greek Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -20.0% Galley Cost ** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance * Ambition: ** -10.0% Core-Creation Cost * Ideas: ** Greek Orthodox Faith: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the Truth Faith ** Maritime Heritage: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Klephtic Recruitment: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Greek Diaspora: *** -10.0% Advisor Costs ** Control the Mediterranean Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Philhellenism: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Greek Enlightenment: *** -10.0% Idea Cost Category:Countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Greek countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Hellenic countries Category:The Hundred Years War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Present Day